Love Comes in Funny Ways
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: After Beth's death, Maggie shut down. It only becomes worse after the group is attacked by surviving members of Terminus. Glenn is killed and Maggie and Tara barely escape. They continue on together. A story pain and love. The apocalypse is crazy that way.
1. Chapter 1

( ok guys. Wanted to try my hand at a walking dead fanfiction. This is a Maggie/Tara pairing. And no I don't own the show. Blah blah blah. Legal crap)

Tara Chambler sighed as she kicked a rock off the porch of the house the group was bunked in for the night. It had been about three weeks since Beth's death and everyone was pretty emotional still, making it harder for Tara to feel like she could help. It was a quiet night and since she still was getting used to the others forgiving her after learning she had been with the governor, she'd decided to take up night watch. It didn't help that everyone seemed to be such a tight knit family. The brunette felt out of place. Looking out at the woods, her eyes scanning the trees, Tara frowned as she heard the sound of footsteps. Her hand quickly found her gun as she silently tried to see through the fog. A twig snapped and Tara lifted her gun aiming it into the darkness. Before she could react, a glass bottle with a firey rag was thrown onto the porch, quickly catching the wood on fire. Engines were heard and two trucks appeared. Almost instantly, Rick ran out gun drawn "what the hell happened" he yelled firing a shot as the truck doors opened and two men jumped out of each truck with guns. Tara recognized them immediately, they had been at Terminus. Glenn and Ty ran out and Glenn turned to Tara "GET MAGGIE" he yelled. Tara nodded and ran inside, the fire had started to spread and sure enough, Maggie had locked herself in the back room. Tara coughed as she moved through the smoke filled house. Carl had gone out the front with Judith while the others fought off the attackers.

Knocking on the bedroom door, Tara coughed "Maggie…Mags come on open up" she yelled. Getting no response, Tara backed up and kicked the door in. Maggie sat next to the window, her knees to her chest. Tara knelt in front of Maggie and placed a Hand on Maggie's arm "Maggie we gotta get out of the house come on" she urged. The final member of the Greene family shook her head "leave me" she said, her voice solemn. Tara frowned "not gonna happen…Glenn needs our help now lets go" she said pulling Maggie to her feet. Maggie groaned but allowed herself to be pulled through the house. By that time walkers had shown up. "Shit" Tara said silently as she pulled Maggie into out of the view of the walkers. Tara pulled Maggie around the side of the house and froze seeing Sasha, Tyrese and Glenn on their knees in front of some of the surviving members of Terminus. Tara ducked down behind one of the trucks and pulled a shaking Maggie with her. The words that were spoken to Sasha weren't heard as one of the men lifted his gun and firing a bullet into Sasha's head. Tyrese soon followed. Maggie tried to run over but Tara grabbed her. "Let…me..go" Maggie said struggling to free herself. Her eyes found Glenn's and she froze. Glenn stared at her and pleaded with his eyes for her to stay put. A shot was heard and Glenn's body slumped to the ground. The scream that came from Maggie caused tears to well up in Tara's eyes.

The men turned around and started shooting. Tara pushed Maggie to the ground and stood up firing back. She managed to hit both the men. She knew they needed to move before the others came. Tara helped a sobbing Maggie up and hurried her to one of the trucks. Once she got Maggie inside the cab, she started the engine and drove as fast as she could. Leaving the burning house and their dead friends behind them. Maggie didnt stop crying for at least an hour. One she had, she begged Tara to stop. Which she did once they were far enough away. Tara turned to Maggie and her heart broke. Maggie's tear streaked face turned to Tara and choked out a silent 'why' before falling into Tara's arms. Wrapping her arms around Maggie as she sobbed into her shirt. Tara held back her own tears as she rubbed Maggie's back, hoping to soothe her "shhhh it's ok mags….its ok" she said. She knew it wasnt ok but she couldn't stand seeing Maggie in so much pain. It was getting colder and they needed to find a place for the night. Speaking softly, Tara sighed "Mags we gotta find a shelter….its getting colder….You can keep leaning on me but. ..I need to drive ok" she said.

Maggie nodded but kept her head on Tara's shoulder. Before long they came across a small cabin. Stopping the truck away from the road so it wouldn't be seen, Tara helped Maggie from the truck. Once she had made sure the cabin was safe, Tara led Maggie inside and lit a candle "itll have to do for the night. ..and there's a bed" she said looking at Maggie. Maggie nodded and sat on the bed in silence. She was exhausted and just wanted sleep. Laying down, Maggie looked up at Tara and lifted the blanket. Tara didn't need Maggie to speak. She crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Maggie as the other woman laid her head on Tara's chest. It didn't take long before Maggie was asleep. Tara kept her arms protectivly around Maggie, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Maggie….I'm so sorry" she said quietly, closing her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She swore from that moment, that she'd take care of Maggie. No matter what.

(That's just a starter chapter. If you guys like it I'll continue. And the rest will be better let me know )  



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maggie awoke warm in the arms of someone. Smiling, the brunette looked up only to be surprised seeing Tara and not Glenn. Her smile faded as the events of the previous day flooded her mind. Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched onto Tara's shirt. Tara, having been awakened by the sound of Maggie's sobs, immediately tightened her hold on the distraught woman. "Shhh…I know Maggie. ..I know" the younger woman whispered. Throughout the night, Maggie had nightmares, each time clinging to Tara. Burying her face in Tara's shirt, Maggie let out a shaky breath "They're dead" she said barely a whisper "they're dead and I'm alive…I don't understand how that's fair". Tara didn't know what to say. Her voice hitched in her throat and she choked back a sob. Regaining her composure, Tara gently lifted Maggie's head so her green eyes were looking straight into Tara's brown ones "Maggie…listen to me" she said softly "you are alive because it's what they would have wanted…Glenn, your dad, your sister…they wouldn't want you to give up".

She knew her words wouldn't give much comfort but she didn't want Maggie to feel like she was alone. After a few minutes, Maggie sighed and sat up. She looked out the window and frowned "it's raining…" she said softly, watching the rain slide down the window. Tara watched Maggie and sighed "means we should stay here until it's dryer…." She said standing up. She walked to the fireplace that was in the room and tossed in what wood was left by it. After getting a fire started, she turned to Maggie and walked over, sitting next to her.

"I was gonna see about heating up some of the cans of food in here…looks like mostly canned soup and fruit but…it's better than nothing" she said softly. Maggie nodded looking at Tara "Sounds good" she said almost in a whisper "T…thank you Tara…I wouldn't be able to handle everything if you weren't here". Tara smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman, her smile widening as Maggie laid her head on her shoulder. "Don't mention it Mags….I promised that I would take care of ya if anything happened remember…you're my best friend…I wouldn't leave ya even if I had to" she told Maggie, kissing the top of her head.

Smiling, Maggie looked up at Tara. Her eyes studying the younger woman's face for a moment. She was still upset about Glenn's death but somehow, having Tara with her eased the pain. Sitting back up, Maggie gave Tara a smile "So…about those cans" she said with a small laugh. Tara giggled and stood up walking to the shelf on the wall "doesn't look like anyone has been here in a while so…doubt they'll mind us taking these" she said grabbing a few cans. Turning to Maggie, Tara held up the cans "We got beans, chili and canned peaches…sound alright to you" she asked. Maggie nodded "hey sounds like a four course me to me…" she said standing up. She walked to the window and looked out at the pouring rain. Her thoughts ran wild as she watched the dark clouds move through the grey sky.

Tara poured some of the chilli in a pot and hung it above the fire. Walking over to Maggie, Tara gently layed a hand on her shoulder "You ok" she asked. She was worried about Maggie. Even though she had lost everyone in her family as well, she hadn't witnessed it happen. The pain Maggie must have been experiencing…Tara couldn't imagine it. Maggie jumped at the contact of Tara's hand, she had become lost in her thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine…sorry.." Maggie told the other woman, shrugging and walking back to the bed, sitting down. After a moment of silence, Maggie looked up at Tara "How are you so strong" she asked. Tara frowned not understanding what Maggie meant, she wasn't all that strong "What do you mean" she asked. Maggie sighed "You lost your dad, your sis and niece…how…how is it that you're able to keep going after everything that's happened to you".

Walking over to the bed, Tara sat down and took Maggie's hand into her own "Maggie…I'm not strong…I'm afraid every day, I hurt over the loss of my family every day…but…I know I gotta keep control of it because of the shitty world we live in now…don't have the time to lose it" she answered honestly. Maggie stared at Tara before nodding and leaning her head on her shoulder "you're still strong….you don't let it get to you" she said closing her eyes. Tara smiled and allowed her head to lean gently against Maggie's "Well how about this" she started "how about I be strong for the both of us". Maggie laughed softly and nodded "sounds good" she admit. Tara wrapped her arm around Maggie, pulling her close. Maggie hadn't realized that her arms had instinctively wrapped around the other woman's waist until she felt Tara's body jump slightly at the contact. Pulling back quickly Maggie cleared her throat and looked towards the fire "So you think the food is done" she asked. Tara sighed and shook her head standing up *Get ahold of yourself Chambler* she told herself as she walked to the flames "Looks like it" she replied as she opened the cupboard.

After finding two bowls, Tara filled them and handed one to Maggie "No spoons so…gotta just use forks for it I guess" she told her handing her a fork before picking up her on bowl and sitting on the bed by Maggie. Maggie thanked her as she took the bowl "Hey it works" she said softly. Setting her bowl on the table beside her, Maggie looked at Tara "Thank you Tara" she said smiling. Tara nodded "Hey it's nothn…we gotta eat" she said setting her bowl down to cool. Maggie laughed and shook her head "Well yes thanks for the meal but…I was thanking you for everything" she said softly "After everything that has happened you've been nothing but kind to me…I know we haven't really talked much but…I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do for me". Tara smiled and looked at Maggie "You're welcome, although you don't gotta say thank you for that" she laughing softly "I care about you…you're pretty much the only family I have…the rest of the group doesn't really get me..they all…they don't know what it's like to..be alone ya know…to be the only surviving member of your family..not like we do at least". Maggie nodded "I know what you mean" she said "They are all able to have some sort of connection…after Beth…I know I started to drift way..and Glenn…" she paused taking a deep breath "Glenn was amazing and I love him but…I felt like even my connection with him was starting to fade…things weren't the same anymore" .

Tara reached out and gently took Maggie's hand into her own. She wasn't sure what to say so she simply held Maggie's hand, giving it a reasurring squeeze. Maggie smiled and used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes "I know" she said knowing Tara had meant it would be ok "And you are family Tara…so you're not alone…you got me ok..". Tara laughed "Yeah" she said smiling "And same goes for you…I'm here to stay…I promise". Letting go of Maggie's hand, Tara grabbed her bowl and took a bite. Maggie smiled and picked up her bowl. She missed Glenn, but she felt like the fact that she had Tara…and the rest of the group if they were alive, it made things better. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After they'd finished, Maggie and Tara decided to go out in the back of the cabin. It had been too dark the night before but since they hadn't heard any walkers, they figured it was safe. Tara held up her knife as she slowly opened the door to the back of the cabin. She sighed and turned around nodding to Maggie that it was safe and the pair walked into the back. "Looks like a storage room" she said looking at the shelves "or whats left of one". Tara picked up a can of peaches and nodded "Good for us" she said grabbing cans off the shelves. Maggie smiled as she came across a shelf with medical supplies on it "very good for us" she said looking at Tara. "Why don't we stay here for a bit..its secure enough and I saw a barbed wire fence outside..just needs to be set up again" she said walking over to Tara. Tara smiled setting the can back down "Yeah, you don't want to go find the others" she asked. Maggie shook her head "No…well…at least not right away…they won't go far until we're back with them…trust me so…I..well…I think maybe we should take some time"she said. Although she wasn't fully sure why she was saying it. "I mean it's like you said….they don't know how hard thins are for us…so just a day or two…then we get back out and look for them..enough time to rest up and make sure we have all these supplies packed up" Maggie added looking at Tara. Walking over to Maggie, Tara smiled "Ok…if that's ehat you want to do" she told the other woman. Maggie smiled grabbing a can of peaches from Tara's hand "That's what I want to do" she said "So let's go sit down, and eat these peaches because they look amazing". Tara laughed and nodded as she followed Maggie to the front. No matter how hard she tried, Tara couldn't stop the feelings for Maggie from growing. She was falling for her. And that is what scared her.  



	3. Author Note

I am soooooooo glad that people are liking this. I am going to continue this story without a doubt. Enjoy the new chapter coming very soon :) I love you all 3 


	4. Chapter 3

As Tara sat down, Maggie grabbed a knife and opened the jar of peaches. Pulling one out, she tasted it and smiled "Oh my god try these" she said practically shoving one into Tara's mouth. Tara tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop herself "trying to choke me now are you" she joked. Maggie smirked "Don't worry, I'll give you mouth to mouth" she said flashing a smile at a now blushing Tara. Maggie smiled and looked back to the peaches. She couldn't explain it, but seeing that she caused Tara to blush made something inside her body go off like electricity. The jar emptied fast between the two woman. Setting the jar down, Tara sighed and looked at Maggie who was busy poking the fire, her eyes locked on the movement of the flames. Tara figured she as deep in thought. The light from the fire flickered in Maggie's eyes and Tara couldn't stop herself from getting lost in of her knew her feelings were wrong. Maggie was the widow of her best friend. What right did she have to care about her the way she did. But the way that Tara felt when Maggie looked at her. The way she felt when she smiled at her. Or the way her skin tingled when Maggie's arm brushed against her's. Those feelings couldn't be wrong. Feeling Tara's gaze, Maggie turned and faced the other woman "Everything alright" she asked. Tara smiled and nodded in response to Maggie's question "Yeah sorry" she said with a small laugh. Maggie stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Tara.

"Hey I saw a small little pond on our drive in last night…it's right down the way in the back…maybe it's safe enough that we could catch some fish for dinner" Tara offered "I'm not really good at any kind of hunting". Maggie smiled and nodded "we could give it a try, probably find some more firewood while we're at it". Standing up, Tara walked to the back room and came out with a fishing pole, a bucket and a net "Whoever was staying here was stocked up pretty good" she said setting the supplies on the table "I'm assuming they aren't coming back". Maggie stood and walked over "Bad for them…good for us" she said smiling. Grabbing her gun, Tara slipped it into her pants and picked up the bucket and net "think you can grab the pole" she asked looking at Maggie. Nodding, Maggie picked up the pole and slipped her knife into her belt. Tara walked to the door and looked around "I don't see any walkers" she said opening the door and walking out. Maggie followed and shut the door behind her. As the two followed the trail to the pond, the only sound that was heard was their feet on the fallen leaves. When they got to the pond, they were relieved not to find any walkers. Picking a spot where they could easily see their surroundings but not be seen themselves, Maggie and Tara set up. "I'll get some bait" Tara said grabbing her knife and digging into the dirt. When she found a couple good sized worms, she tossed them onto a rock and stuck one onto the line. Maggie smiled and sat down as she watched Tara fiddle with the pole before finally untangling it and tossing it into the water.

Tara, having noticed Maggie watching her, faced the other woman "what's up" she asked as she let out the line. Maggie smiled and shook her head "nothing, you're just real cute when you try to figure things out" she said honestly. Tara laughed and faced the water, hoping to hide the blush that crept across her face. *Is she flirting with you* she thought *No, she's just being Nice…don't read to much into it* she told herself. Tara hadn't had much luck in the love department. Sam had lied to her. Alisha died. She couldn't imagine how Maggie could have feelings for her. She was sure Maggie was straight. Feeling a tug on the line, Tara grinned "hey I got a bite" she said reeling in the line. Lifting it up, she shrugged "it's small but let's keep it anyway…can always catch another" she said taking the fish off the hook and tossing it into the bucket. Tara hooked on another worm and tossed the line into the water. Maggie stood up and walked over to where Tara was sitting on the ground and sat next to her. Almost instinctively, Tara slid off her coat and wrapped it around Maggie's shoulders. "What are you doing I'm fine" Maggie insisted. Tara shook her head "you're shivering, wear it" she said smiling.

Maggie didn't argue. Instead, she scooted closer to Tara until their arms were touching. Neither woman moved as they sat together, simply enjoying the closeness of one another. Two fish later Tara decided they should call it quits. They had slept most of the day and it was already getting dark, she wanted to make sure they were back safely at the cabin by the time it got completely dark. Maggie helped gather the supplies the brought and Tara grabbed the fish. They made their way back and once they were inside the cabin, Maggie set down what she had and went to get a fire started. Tara was right. It was starting to get colder. *Gives me an excuse to cuddle* she thought as she tried to get the wood wet. The thoughts and feelings she'd been experiencing throughout the day had ceased to be starnge to her. At first she had been unsure about what to think. But as the day progressed, she'd come to a relization. She was falling for Tara. Tara walked inside and smiled holding up the fish "Got dinner eady all we gotta do now is cook it" she said walking over to the fire. Maggie smiled and backed out of the way "Fire's ready" she stated "Do you need any help" she adked. Tara shook her head as she started to cook the fish "No I've got it thank you though" she said smiling at Maggie. Maggie smiled and walked to the cupboards, grabbing plates "We can eat with our hands right" she asked. Tara nodded "doesn't bpther me" she replied keeping her eyes on the cooking fish.

Maggie set the plates on the table and walked to the back of the cabin. She searched the shelves until she found a can of fruit juice. She checked the date and sighed. It was still good. She walked back into the front and set the can down "Found soe of that condensed juice crap" she said looking though the cupboards until she found cups. Tara smiled "Hey I'll take that over muddy brown water" she said laughing as she flipped the fish over, cooking the other side. Maggie laughed and filled up the cups. When the fish was done, Tara removed it from the fire and set it on the table. Pulling out her knife, she cut it the best she could and smiled handing Maggie a plate "Here, sorry it's not as good as what you're used to…I've never really cooked fish before" she said grabbing her own plate. Maggie took the plate and thanked her "I'm sure its fine" she said sitting down. Maggie grabbed her cup and held it up "To fucking surviving" she said smiling. Tara grinned and lifted her cup "to fucking surviving" she said with a small laugh. Once they had finished dinner, Tara and Maggie both sat in the bed, staring at the fire. Neither knew that the other was thinking about the exact same thing. Each other. Withough noticing, Maggie curled her body against Tara's, head head resting lightly on Tara's chest. Tara's fingers found their way into Maggie's hair as she lightly trailed her fingers through the brunette strands. Neither noticed when they fell asleep. Clung to each other as if afraid the other would float away. Both with a smile. Subconciously, both Maggie and Tara knew, things were abut to change. 


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tara woke just as the sun was starting to rise. She looked down at Maggie, who was fast asleep with one arm wrapped tightly around Tara's waist, her hand clinging to the fabric of Tara's shirt. And she was smiling. Tara couldn't stop the warmth that rose in her as she looked down at the sleeping beauty next to her. As she watched her, thoughts swarmed her mind. How could she be falling for her best friend's wife. A best friend who was now dead. Tara suddenly felt a wave of guilt and she tried to sit up to get off the bed. But Maggie's hold on her tightened and the other woman groaned, nuzzing her face into Tara's shirt "M'mm…why are you moving" she said, her voice husky with sleep. Tara closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath *damn she sounds sexy when she wakes up…no stop it bad Tara* the rookie cop thought as she settled back onto the bed. Maggie conently sighed and lifted her head to look at Tara. She frowned seeing the expression on the other woman's face and sat up "What's wrong" she asked. Suddenly afraid that Tara wasn't comfortable in the current situation. Tara glanced at Maggie and her heart nearly broke seeing the hurt and confusion on her friend's face. Reaching out, Tara pulled Maggie against her "nothing…nothing's wrong" she said kissing the top of her head.

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes "you sure" she asked. Tara smiled and looked down at Maggie "I'm positive…how could anything be wrong with you around" she asked. Maggie laughed "Well if that's the way it is then I'm set" she said sitting up. She looked out the window and smiled "Sun's up" she said turning to Tara. Tara smiled and looked at Maggie "Yeah" she said softly as she thought how beautiful she looked in the light from the sun. Maggie noticed Tara looking at her and smiled. A genuine smile "You hungry" she asked. Tara shook her head and slid off the bed "Not yet, you" she asked. Maggie shrugged "not really" she replied. Tara nodded "Hey, I saw an old metal basin in the back room, maybe we can try and fing a way to make a shower set up" she said looking towards the back room. Maggie grinned "I saw a platic bucket, maybe we can cut holes in the bottom…fill it up with water". Tara smiled "That is actually a good idea, we can hang it off one of the shelves and boil water to put in it" she said walking to the fireplace and adding fresh wood to the embers. Maggie smiled and walked over to Tara "want me to go get some water so we can boil it" she asked. Tara shook her head "No way am I letting you go alone" she said looking at Maggie. "I'll be fine…I'll be quick, I'll just fill up a couple buckets from out back..I saw a wagon it's rusty but it'll work" Maggie said. She put her hand on Tara's arm and smiled "I gotta come back to you…nothin is gonna happen to me".

Tara smiled and put her hand over Maggie's "Alright" she said nodding "But if you aren't back in fifteen minutes I'm coming after you". Maggie smirked "Deal" she said leaning in and quickly kissing Tara's cheek before walking out. Tara stood there for a moment. The spot on her cheek where Maggie's lips had touched her skin tingled. Shaking her head, Tara walked to the back and looked at what she had to use for the shower. By the time Maggie walked in with the water, Tara had started to get the shower set up. She had fastened a plank of wood onto a shelf with the bucket hanging off of it over the basin, Maggie smiled as she walked in "Hey pretty damn good job" she said with a laugh. Tara turned around and breathed a sigh of relief "Good you're back…no problems right" she asked. Maggie shook her head "nope, it's quiet out there" she said walking over. Tara grinned "good, wouldn't want to have you hurt" she said "The fire is pretty much ready, wanna help me in there" she asked. Maggie nodded "of course" she said following Tara into the front.

Tara poured some of the water into a pot over the fire and sat down "Now we wait" she said laughing. Maggie walked over and sat next to Tara. "Do you think they're alive" she asked after a few moments. Tara looked over "The rest of the group" she asked. Maggie nodded. "Yeah…I'm sure some got away…." Tara replied "don't worry…we'll find them ok I promise" she said placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie looked over at Tara and smiled. For some reason she believed her. "Yeah, you're right" she said smiling at Tara "You're pretty amazing you know that" she told her. Tara smiled "You sure that's not you you're talking about" she asked with a nervous laugh. Maggie smirked "Well I am amazing but in this case I was talking about you" she said grinning. Tara laughed "Well thank you" she said looking at Maggie. For a moment they got lost in each other's eyes. Neither wanting to move. After a moment, Tara cleared her throat and stood up, walking over and checking the water. Her heart was racong and she needed to calm herself. Maggie sighed watching Tara stand up. Standing up, Maggie walked over. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she sighed "Tara" she said looking at the other woman.

Tara turned around "Yeah what's up" she asked. Maggie sighed and took Tara's hand leading her to the bed. Tara followed Maggie and sat down. Her heart was pounding so fast she was surprised it hadn't tried to recreate The Shining and burst out of her chest screaming here's hearty. Maggie was silent for a moment, just staring at her hands trying to copose herself. Which only made Tara nervous. Finally, Maggie faced Tara "I know things have been hell but I haven't experienced anything like this, I'm a mess and maybe I shouldn't be saying this at all but I can't help it I'm confused and scared and honestly I don't know if I've gone crazy or if I'm just realizing something for the first time I just.." she sighed and laughed nervously "Sorry I was rambling on there.." she said. Tara smiled "It's ok uh….I….I'm not sure I quite get what you're saying" she said honestly. Maggie stared at Tara and sighed "To hell with it" she said leaning in and pressing her lips to Tara's. Neither woman moved as their lips met. It was Maggie that broke the kiss. Her body felt like she'd been struck by lightening and she was afraid Tara was going to freak. Tara couldn't find her breath for a moment. When she did, she laughed and a smile made it's way across her face. Looking at Maggie, she grinned "Damn" she said with a smile before pressing her lips to Maggie's again, letting her hands slide to the other woman's face. 


	6. Chapter 5

Maggie's eyes fluttered shut as Tara kissed her back. All the pain she felt previously melted away with the kiss. Pulling back, Tara looked at Maggie "this isn't some comfort thing is it" she asked. Tara had known for a while that she had feelings for Maggie but had convinced herself that the lone Greene could never feel the same way about her. "If it is that's totally fine I mean with all that has happened I wouldn't blame you. ..you need comfort and I'm the only one here so it's totally understandable if you're just trying to.." Tara was stopped mid-sentence by Maggie again kissing her, this time letting the kiss linger before resting her forehead against Tara's "this is not a comfort thing…..I care about you Tara.…I think I have for a while…even…even Glenn noticed" she explained. Tara frowned at the mention of Glenn's name "what do you mean he noticed" she asked. Maggie sighed and pulled back from Tara "Well one day when we had all stopped to rest…before we found that house…I was talking to Rosita and Abraham said something about you needing to stop acting like the world hates you...I went off on him" she said with a small laugh "told him to shut his big gorilla mouth and leave you be…that you'd lost more than he would be able to handle and that you were stronger than the rest of us…that night Glenn asked me if I was falling for you...at the time I said no because I hadn't realized how much I actually cared".

Tara smiled "you really said that" she asked. Maggie nodded "I did…I just couldn't stand to listen to him degrade you like that". Tara shook her head and leaned over hugging Maggie "thank you" she said softly. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara and smiled "no reason to thank me for that" she said. Tara shook her head "I was thanking you for that yes but…also for making a move" she laughed "I probably wouldn't have ever said or done anything.…I never figured you felt for me what I felt for you". Maggie smiled and looked at Tara "I never knew I did…honestly it was being here with you...the fact that you've been so wonderful to me…thats what opened my eyes to how I felt" she told her. Tara wasn't able to hide the blush that covered her cheeks "Wow" she said softly. Maggie tilted her head to the side "wow what" she asked. Tara laughed "I've never had anyone say anything like that to me…Then again I haven't really put myself out there to hear it…my luck in the romance department has been pretty crappy". She still missed Alisha...But hadn't gotten close enough to have too strong of feelings for her. With Maggie it was different. With Maggie Tara felt like the world ceased to be what it was, things seemed normal. Perfect almost.

The sound of boiling water pulled the two women from their thoughts. Laughing Tara looked to Maggie "why don't you shower first and I'll keep watch….make sure we don't have any company" she offered. Maggie nodded "alright" she said softly. Tara smiled and leaned in kissing Maggie again. Maggie smiled into the kiss and let her hands fall to Tara's waist "keep kissing me and I'll never make it to that shower" she whispered. Tara laughed and pulled back "sorry you just have very kissable lips" she said honestly. Standing up, Tara walked over and lifted the pot of hot water off the fire. "How are we going to get it into the bucket" Maggie asked as she stood up. Tara smirked "follow me and I'll show you" she said leading Maggie to the back room. She set the bucket next to the metal basin and grabbed a hose "it's like draining a fish tank" she said placing one side of the hose in the hot water and putting the other end of the hose in her mouth. Coughing as water poured out Tara stood on a chair and placed the hose in the bucket "enough suction and it'll flow on it's own" she said as water started to fall from the bucket.

"You never cease to amaze me" Maggie said kissing Tara softly. Tara grinned "hey what can I say I'm talented" she said with a laugh "now get in and get clean…I'll be right on the other side of that doorway if you need me". Maggie nodded and watched as Tara walked from the room. Sighing, she slipped out of her clothes and got in, smiling as the water hit her back. The warmth was amazing. Closing her eyes, Maggie thought about all that had happened. She was surprised at how much the hurt had slowed. Sure she still felt like her heart was breaking since she had lost Beth and Glenn but she felt like Tara was the one meant to heal that pain. In the front room, Tara layed on the bed lost in thought. Maggie had kissed her. AND said that she liked her. Tara almost couldn't believe it was real. She smiled moving her hand to her mouth, her finger lightly touching her lips. Things were starting to look up. Closing her eyes, Tara layed just soaking up all the good feelings that rushed through her body. She only hoped things would stay good.

Maggie finished her shower and stepped out. Pulling her clothes back on. It may have not gotten her very clean but the make shift shower was better than a cold bath in a creek. Walking back into the other room, Maggie smiled seeing Tara on the bed. "I'm finished" she said softly. Tara mumbled something in response but didn't move. Laughing softly, Maggie crawled up onto the bed "don't you want to go shower" she asked laying on her stomach next to Tara. "Wha" Tara asked opening her eyes She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Laughing, Maggie sat up and slid off Tara's shoes before crawling back beside her "you're exhausted…you need sleep" she said softly. Tara nodded "Mhm….good idea" she yawned. Maggie gently placed her lips to Tara's "Goodnight Tara…sweet dreams" she whispered before laying her head on Tara's chest and closing her eyes. Tara smiled and wrapped her arm around Maggie "Night Mags…you too" she said as she slowly drifted back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

Tara woke up the next morning to the smell of food cooking. Sitting up, she smiled seeing Maggie bent over by the fire "my my that it's a nice sight to wake up to" she said smirking. Maggie turned around and grinned "hey morning sleepy head" she said walking over to the bed. She sat down and kissed Tara softly "how did you sleep" she asked. Tara smiled "let's see, I slept by you all night so I'm pretty sure I slept wonderfully" she said scooting closer to Maggie and kissing her shoulder. She looked over at the fire and smiled "what in the world are you cooking" she asked. Maggie grinned "I found some powder ed egg crap…looked like an mre….and a can of spam so I thought I'd make breakfast" she said standing up and walking to the fire. Tara smiled "you are too sweet" she said as she slid off the bed "it smells good". Looking at Tara, Maggie flashed her a smile "well you've been doing so much for me I wanted to do something for you" she said. Tara watched as Maggie grabbed two plates and got the food ready. Handing a plate to Tara, Maggie walked to the table and sat down. Tara took a seat and grinned "for being powdered eggs these look pretty good" she said taking a bite.

Maggie nodded "figured they would work" she said as she took a bite "they do taste decent enough" she added. Tara nodded "yeah they do…thanks" she said grinning. The women's conversation was haulted by a loud bang outside. Tara immediately jumped up, her hand on her gun. Moving to the window, Tara looked outside and frowned not seeing anything. A crash came from the back and Tara quickly turned around "stay here" she told Maggie before walking to the back. She moved slowly towards the back door, gun ready. Before she could open the door. The old wood split and in poured walkers. "MAGGIE" Tara yelled firing a couple shots. Maggie jumped up and grabbed her gun "Tara" she asked worriedly. Tara ran through the door and slammed it shut "we need to go now" she said grabbing her bag. Maggie looked around confused "why whats going on" she asked. The groans of the walkers answered Maggie's question as they threw themselves against the door. "Maggie there's too many of them.…we don't have enough ammo" Tara told her as as handed Maggie her bag "now stay close to me…we need to make it to the truck fast" she said placing her hand on the doorknob. Maggie nodded and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Tara opened the door and moved quickly towards the truck. The few walkers that were out front noticed them and moved in their direction. Tara tossed Maggie the keys and fired at the walkers "go…run get the truck started" she yelled.

Maggie hesitated but ran to the truck climbing inside. "Come on come on" she said as she tried to get the keys in the ignition. Finally she got it and backed the truck up. Putting it into drive, Maggie drove towards Tara and hit the brakes "Get it" she yelled. Tara kicked the closest walker to her and opened the passenger door and jumped in, slamming the door behind her. Maggie immediately drove away from the cabin. As they drove, Maggie slapped the steering wheel "damn it" she said shaking her head. Tara looked at Maggie and sighed "its ok…at least we are both ok…we'll find another place" she said softly. Maggie nodded "we need to find the others" she said frowning "Carl and Judith got out I know they did…if they weren't caught then they're out there alone". Her eyes stung with tears and she had to stop the truck. Tara reached a hand out placing it on Maggie's shoulder. "What if we're all that made it Tara" Maggie whispered. Tara shook her head "we aren't" she said reasurringly. Maggie looked at Tara "How do you know" she asked.

Tara smiled wiping a tear from Maggie's cheek as it fell "I just have a feeling…trust me ok" she said. Maggie nodded wiping her eyes "Ok I trust you" she said. Tara grinned "now here…let me drive ok" she told Maggie. Sighing, Maggie slid over as Tara got out and walked to the driver's side. She got in and started the truck continuing the drive down the road. "What do we have in the way of supplies" Tara asked. Maggie grabbed the bags and looked through them "couple cans of peaches.…some beans. ..and a can of unknown origin" she said holding up a plain metal can. Tara sighed "we'll have to get more supplies somewhere" she said slowly stopping the truck at a fork in the road. "I say go left" Maggie said "looks like an easier road" she said with a shrug "but then again that could mean people…and probably not our people". Tara looked at Maggie "if we run into someone that poses a threat we will deal with them…until then I say we follow the road" she said as she turned left.

Maggie sighed and leaned her head against the window. Tara glanced over at Maggie and reached over, taking one of Maggie's hands into her own "we're going to find the others Maggie, and we'll be ok…I want you to feel safe" she told her. Maggie smiled "I feel safe with you Tara" she admit. Tara grinned "you do" she asked looking over at Maggie who nodded. "I really do" Maggie replied. Tara brought Maggie's hand to her lips and kissed it softly "I'll always keep you safe…I give you my word" she said flashing Maggie a smile. Maggie scooted closer to Tara and laid her head on her shoulder "I know you will….and I promise I'll always keep you safe too…and to always be there for you to keep safe" she said smiling and closing her eyes. Maggie didn't realize she had fallen asleep until Tara woke her. Sitting up and looking around, she was shocked to see it was dark "how long was I asleep" she asked looking at Tara. Tara kept her eyes on the road "couple hours" she said glancing in the rearview mirror. Maggie frowned "what's wrong" she asked turning to look out the back window. "Don't" Tara said putting her hand on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie sighed as she turned back around "Tara what is going on" she asked. Tara bit her lip "theres a dark blue car following us….they have been for a couple miles..as soon as I can find a turn off where we can lose them I will" she said softly. Maggie felt her heart speed up "do you think maybe its a member of our group" and asked nervously. Tara shook her head "I think it's more likely that it's someone who isn't interested in making sure we're ok" she said making looking in the mirror. "That's odd" she said softly. Maggie frowned "what" she asked worriedly.

Tara drove faster "I don't see the car anymore" she said looking behind them. "M…maybe we lost them" Maggie asked. Tara shook her head "no I don't think so" she said looking at Maggie "something isn't right". Turning onto another road Tara sighed "I don't like this" she said looking around. Maggie looked at Tara "we should pull over…try to see of we spot them" she said. Tara glanced at Maggie "if we do that we risk them being able to trap us…no its better if we keep driv…." She wasn't able to finish because at that moment a van slammed into the truck, sending it spinning. Tara grabbed the wheel and tried to stop it but it was too late. She couldn't get control and the truck hit the side of the road and flipped rolling down a hill. The last thing Tara remembered was staring up at trees before she blacked out. 


	8. Chapter 7

Maggie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was blurry but she could see that she was still in the truck. Pushing herself up slowly, Maggie looked up towards the road. She could make out the figure of someone but couldn't get a clear view. Whoever it was walked slowly down the hill. Maggie laid back down, wincing as her arms pressed into broken glass. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing as the man walked up. After a few minutes she heard the sound of a walkie talkie "its me" he started "yes sir…they're dead" he said into the speaker. "Good..leave them for the animals…head back to camp" a voice said on the other end. Maggie waited until she heard a car drive away. Sitting up she looked at what was left of the truck. The top had been ripped off and Maggie could smell gas. Looking to Tara Maggie gasped seeing that Tara wasn't moving "Tara…Tara can you hear me" she asked moving carefully to the driver side. She grabbed Tara's face and her fingers quickly moved to her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief feeling a pulse "Tara…come on..you need to wake up" she said wincing as she put pressure on her arm. *Great…thats dislocated* she thought. Tara scrunched her face as she started to come to. "Ouch" she said opening her eyes "Maggie….Maggie are you ok" she asked trying to sit up. Which proved to be a mistake. "Shit what the hell" she yelled as a sharp pain tore through her body. She looked at Maggie "are you alright" she asked. Maggie nodded "I'm fine whats wrong" she said as she managed to sit up more. Tara sighed "I think my legs are pinned" she said quietly "I can't move". Fear rose in Maggie as she looked towards Tara's legs "It's the dash" she stated "I think we can break the plastic and get you out but. ..I'm not sure I.." She looked at Tara "what do I do".

Tara nodded "Find something metal and wedge it between the dash and the ground" she told her "try to pry it up enough for me to get out". Maggie looked around "I…I can't see anything it's too dark" she said feeling around. Tara shook her head "ok thats fine come here" she said waving Maggie over "you're gonna just have to pull me out…it feels like its just my shins so if you pull fast it might work". Maggie frowned "what if there's internal damage…doing that could mess something up I don't know Tara" she said nervously. Tara grabbed Maggie's hand "well we can't stay here…Lets just give it a go alright" she said squeezing her hand. Maggie sighed but nodded "alright" she said gently grabbing Tara "ok ready...one…two…three" she said as she gave one big tug. Metal creaked and Tara felt herself pull free. Maggie helped Tara move out of the destroyed truck and leaned her up against a tree. "Tell me you're ok" Maggie told Tara looking her over. Tara nodded "I think so…what the hell happened" she asked moving her hand to her head "who hit us". Maggie sighed "it must have been the guys who killed Glenn…one of them came down…I'm assuming the one who hit us.…he thinks we're dead" she explained. Tara nodded "good…gives us a chance to kill them without being noticed" she said closing her eyes. "We need to get out of the cold" Maggie said. Tara looked at her and nodded "Yeah…my ankle is busted so if you can help me walk I'm sure there's some kind shelter nearby".

Standing up, Maggie walked to a tree and held her arm before slamming it into the tree. "What the hell are you doing" Tara asked. "My shoulder was dislocated" Maggie explained holding out her hand to help Tara up. Tara grabbed Maggie's hand and let herself be pulled up. Maggie slid her arm under Tara's and looked around "maybe if we move away from the road" she said softly. Tara leaned against Maggie and stabilized herself on her good leg "yeah…this close to the road we're bound to find something". Maggie held Tara up as they walked. After stopping so Tara could rest, they came across a barn. Maggie helped Tara inside when she found it was safe and locked the door. Tara sighed leaning against one of the posts in the barn. Maggie walked over and sat by Tara "here" she said pulling a lighter from her pocket. Getting a fire started, Maggie looked around for anything they might be able to use. Tara looked at her and smiled "sit down Maggie….rest a minute" she breathlessly. Maggie walked over "are you having trouble breathing" she asked. Tara nodded "A little bit I think I'll be ok" she said smiling at Maggie "how about you" she said looking at the cuts on Maggie's arm. Maggie shook her head "I'm alright….nothing too major" she said bringing a hand to Tara's forehead "but I'm worried about this" she said trying to get a clear view "its not bleeding too bad anymore but its pretty deep".

Tara shrugged "It'll be fine if it starts to bug me I'll say something ok" she said looking at Maggie. Nodding, Maggie lightly laid her head on Tara's shoulder "what if the others really are dead…I mean if these guys went through all this to come after us then who's to say that they didn't get the rest of the group" she asked. Tara wrapped her arm around Maggie "hey…we don't known that they got the others…they could be hiding somewhere until we can all regroup" she said softly "no good worrying right now" she added as she kissed the top of Maggie's head. Maggie snuggled closer to Tara, her eyes set on Tara's ankle "we have to set that bone…." She said. Tara nodded "I know…it's just going to hurt like a bitch" she sighed. Maggie looked around and stood up. She slipped off her shirt leaving only her tank top and grabbed a piece of broken wood. "This is the best I could find" she said ripping her shirt. Tara smiled "it'll work" she said closing her eyes "just do it quick…the quicker the better…less pain" she told Maggie. "Alright…try to stay quiet" Maggie told her as she gently grabbed Tara's ankle. With one quick move, the bone was set. Maggie used the wood to hold the ankle still as she wrapped her shirt around it, making sure it was stable. Tara winced and closed her eyes "thanks" she said trying to slow her breathing. Maggie frowned "Are you sure you're alright" she asked.

Tara opened her eyes and smiled "I'm fine Maggie…its probably just a bruised chest wall" she told her. Maggie kept her eyes on Tara "Well I'm gonna keep an eye on you" she said grabbing an old wool blanket off of one of the empty Corrals. She threw it over Tara and sat down next to her. Tara smiled and lifted her arm as Maggie snuggled against her. The pain Tara felt was bad…but having Maggie close helped to ease it "tomorrow we'll try and find a better place than this" she said with a yawn. Maggie laid her head on Tara's chest and nodded "sounds good….as long as you're in good enough shape to move..I want us as far away from this area as possible…just in case those guys come back". Tara smiled and kissed the top of Maggie's head "we will babe" she said softly "we should try to sleep…let our bodies recoup". Smiling, Maggie looked up at Tara and grinned kissing her "I love you" she whispered. Tara froze. The only other person who had said those words had been sam. And that had proven bad. Maggie pulled back and frowned "Tara….I'm sorry should I have not said that" she asked nervously.

Tara stared at Maggie "please don't say that unless you actually mean it" she said, her eyes burning with tears. Maggie sighed taking Tara's hands into her own "Tara….I really mean it….I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" she said kissing Tara's hands. Tara looked in Maggie's eyes, searching for any sign of what she said not being true. What she saw was the opposite. What she saw, was unconditional love. Smiling, Tara leaned to Maggie and kissed her softly "I love you too" she whispered. Maggie smiled and layed back down. Tara kept her arms around Maggie and sighed contentedly "so does this mean you're my girlfriend" she asked. Maggie smirked "I would hope so" she stated "because I'd like to be your girlfriend". Tara laughed softly "well good….because I'd like you to be my girlfriend" she said closing her eyes. Maggie kissed Tara's shoulder and yawned "goodnight Tara" she said tiredly. "Goodnight babe" Tara replied, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Maggie woke up to the sound of footsteps. She had yet to open her eyes when Tara was ripped from her arms. Maggie immediately sat up with her gun drawn "let her go" she said aiming at the man who had Tara. The man grinned "I don't think so lil lady" he began, pressing his gun to Tara's head "see now y'all are in my barn…means yer trespassin…now what do you think I should do". Maggie slowly lowered her gun "I'm sorry…we didn't know just let her go please" she asked. The man chuckled "now I don't think that matters…I don't take kindly to trespassers…" he grinned "in the house…walk…you try anything and she dies". Maggie stood up slowly and walked out of the barn and towards the house. She could hear the man whispering to Tara as they walked and it took everything in her not to turn around and just start punching. Once they reached the house, the man pushed Tara towards Maggie "don't.…move" he said pulling out keys and unlocking his door. "He took my knife" Tara whispered as Maggie wrapped her arms around her. "My gun too…" Maggie said softly "are you alright" she asked. Tara nodded "a little sore but I'm ok…" she replied. Turning around, the man Pointed his gun in the directing of Maggie and Tara "inside" he said sternly. Maggie took Tara's hand and held it tight as they walked inside. The house was dark and smelled liked wet wood. Tara leaned against Maggie as they were ushered towards the hallway. Meanwhile, Maggie kept her eyes on the house trying to see if there was any quick escape. The man opened opened of the doors and faced the women "get in there" he said grabbing Maggie's arm and pushing her inside the dark room.

Tara kept a hold of Maggie's hand as they were shoved into the room. The door was slammed shut and locked. Maggie turned to Tara helping her sit down "we're going to be ok" she said assuring Tara that they would find a way out. Tara sighed "I know" she said nodding. Maggie walked around the room and groaned "even the window is boarded shut" she said walking back to Tara. "Do you think he is with the people who hit us" Tara asked. Maggie shook her head "Don't think so.…he seemed more like a typical weirdo" she said looking around. "Good…he'll be easy to Kill then" Tara said softly. Maggie nodded "yeah…but do we know if he's the only person here" she asked. Tara hasn't thought of that "damn" she said shaking her head. Maggie sighed "its ok we'll figure something out ok" she said. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a woman's scream followed by a gunshot "What the hell" Tara said looking quickly towards the sound. "Well I guess that means we aren't the only ones here" Maggie said walking to the door pressing her ear to the wood. Footsteps were heard in the hall and then came the man's voice "stupid bitch got blood on my boots" he grumbled. Maggie quickly backed up when she heard the lock on the door make noise.

Moving back to Tara, Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and glared as the man walked in "I ain't in the mood to deal with y'all tonight…I got a previous engagement" he said tossing a bottle of water at them "tomorrow though….tomorrow is going to be fun" he added with a laugh. As he moved to walk out, he tripped over a loose board nearly falling. As he cursed silently and walked out of the room, Maggie held her breath hoping he hadn't realized that he'd dropped his keys. Luckily, he kept walking. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone drunk" Maggie said getting up and grabbing the keys. Tara gasped "so what…we wait until he falls asleep then we get out of here" she asked. Maggie nodded "grab what supplies we can…then leave…." She said softly "for now we rest…give it a few hours…once we're certain he's out, we'll grab our weapons and high tail it outta here". Tara leaned against Maggie and sighed "lets just hope he doesn't have any friends" she said tiredly. Maggie nodded "hopefully not" she replied. The two sat in silence for the next two hours. When they no longer heard noise after the man's bedroom door shut, Maggie and Tara walked quietly to the door and opened it. Looking down the hall, Maggie nodded to Tara and moved slowly through the house. Tara kept close to Maggie as they walked, her ankle hurt but she knew she had to fight through the pain in order to get out.

They had almost reached the end of the hall when Tara heard something. She stopped and looked at a closed door next to her. Pressing her ear to it, she frowned hearing what sounded like crying. Her hand found the doorknob and she slowly turned it. To her surprise it wasn't locked. Pushing open the door, Tara walked in slowly and looked around the room. The only light came from the moon shining through the window and it was hard to see. Tara walked more into the room and moved towards the soft crying. As she approached a dresser, she looked around the other side and gasped seeing a little girl sitting there. Her face was dirty and streaked with tears and her clothes were tattered. Seeing Tara scared the child and she pressed herself against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. "Hey it's ok kid I'm not going to hurt you" Tara whispered. At that point Maggie had realized Tara wasn't behind her. She walked back down the hall and turned into the room when she heard Tara's voice "Tara what the hell" she said walking over. She stopped in her tracks seeing the little girl "is she ok" she asked. Tara shrugged "I dunno…she hasn't said a word" she whispered. Getting down to the child's level, Tara smiled "it's alright Mija" she said softly "we won't hurt you. …my name is Tara and this is Maggie". The girl looked up at them and sniffled "I'm Ava" she said softly. Tara smiled "well Hi Ava…are you hurt" she asked. Ava shook her head. Tara nodded "it that guy that lives here your daddy" she asked. Again Ava shook her head, looking down and starting to cry. Tara looked at Maggie "we can't leave her" she said. Maggie nodded "I know…grab her let's get out of here" she said moving to stand up. "I don't think that's gonna happen" a voice said from the door.

Maggie and Tara both turned around to see the man standing in the doorway. "Now how's about you give me the keys and I won't hurt ya….too bad" he said grinning. Maggie shook her head "No chance…we're taking the kid and leaving" she said glaring at him. The man laughed "tough…I like that" he said walking into the room and up to Maggie "you see…I own that little brat…traded some good guns for her…and since y'all are in my house…I own you too" he spat. Tara looked over at Ava and nodded as if telling her it would be ok. Looking around the room, Tara spotted a piece wood beneath the window. Maggie kept her eyes on the man. From what she could see he didn't have a weapon. And he was drunk. His body leaned side to side as he tried to walk closer to Maggie. Tara reached behind her slowly. Her fingers touched the wood and she wrapped her hand around it, lifting it slowly. Once she was certain she had a good grip on the wood, she whistled "hey dick head" she said moving towards the man. He looked over at Tara and before he could speak, Tara swung the wood connecting with his chin and sending him falling against the wall.

Maggie looked at Tara wide eyed "Well…that worked" she said smiling. Tara nodded looking at the man "well…had to do something…the look he gave you. ..I didn't like it". Looking back to the man who was struggling to get up, Maggie quickly moved over to him upon noticing that there was a knife hooked to his belt. She grabbed it and pressed it to his throat "where..are out weapons" she asked. Tara knelt down by Ava "ok Ava, we're getting out of here…but I don't want you to look when we take care of this guy ok" she said softly. Ava was scared, but she nodded and moved slowly to Tara before throwing herself into Tara's arms. Tara wrapped her arms around Ava and sighed "it's ok mija its ok" she said rubbing her back. Tara stood up and held Ava's hand. Maggie looked at her and smiled "weapons are in his room" she said "I'll stay with him…you wanna grab them" she asked. Tara nodded "alright…don't let him move" she said heading for the door, Ava close on her heels. Once outside the room, Tara looked at Ava "ok kiddo listen…you stay right here ok…I'm just going to grab our weapons and then we can leave" she told her. Ava nodded and reluctantly let go of Tara's hand. Tara quickly went into the room and looked around. She spotted a box in the closet and pulled it out. Both her and Maggie's weapons were in the box as well as extra guns and ammo. Grabbing a backpack from the closet, Tara loaded it with the guns and went back into the hall.

Ava ran to Tara when she came out, wrapping her tiny arms around her waist. Tara smiled "it's ok sweetie" she said softly "come on...let's go back to Maggie so we can go". When they got back to the room, Tara smiled seeing Maggie had managed to find rope and tie the man up. She turned when Tara walked in and smiled "you get em" she asked. Tara nodded "yup.…you ok with him" she said looking at the now unconscious bound man. Maggie stood up nodding "yeah…he passed out so I thought it might be good to tie him up" she said shrugging. Tara smiled kissing her girlfriend "good..now lets go before he wakes up". Ava looked up at them and tugged on Maggie's shirt. Maggie smiled looking down at Ava "what is it" she asked. Ava frowned "can I go with you guys" she said softly. Maggie laughed "of course…we wouldn't leave you here" she said smiling. Tara nodded "right…now lets go before porky over here wakes up" she motioned towards the man. Handing Maggie her gun, Tara holstered her own gun and looked down at Ava, holding out her hand. Ava took her hand and held onto it tight as they walked out of the house and into the darkness.

The group walked until it started to get light out. Maggie sighed "we need to stop and rest a bit" she said "I'm exhausted and you really shouldn't be on that ankle much". Tara nodded "I know..we gotta find a place that isn't easily visible...we still don't know where the people who hit us are" she replied. Walking until they found an area that was pretty far from the road, Tara set down the bag with the weapons. Luckily she had thrown a couple blankets into the bag as well. "It's kind of cold. ..I'll get a fire started" Maggie said grabbing some wood and dry pine needles. Tara looked down at Ava and smiled "you alright" she asked. Ava nodded "yes" she answered looking at the ground. Tara frowned "it's ok now Ava…you're safe with us I promise" she said. She meant it. That pig had bought her. Like he was buying a dog. She was disgusted…she couldn't figure out how someone could do such a thing. Tara figured the girl's parents were killed. After losing her sister and niece, Tara couldn't leave Ava. Even though there were people after her and Maggie…something told her she had to keep the little girl safe. Maggie walked up and looked over at Tara and Ava and sighed. Now they really needed to find the group…and a safe place. After making a spot for the fire, Maggie looked at Tara "do you have matches or a lighter so I can get this lit" she asked.

Tara nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out a lighter and tossing it to Maggie. "Thank you" Maggie said smiling as she started getting the fire started. Ava looked down at her hands which were folded together in her lap as she sat on the ground. Tara looked at her and sighed sitting next to her "so how old are you Ava" she asked looking at the little girl. "Four" Ava said without looking up. Tara's heart nearly broke. She was so young. Ava shivered, causing Tara to frown and grab a sweater from the bag. It was big but it would keep her warm. Smiling, Tara wrapped the sweater around Ava who simply stared at her as she did so. "Better" Tara asked giving her a smile. Ava nodded "yes thank you" she said smiling. With the fire now started, Maggie walked over and knelt down "how we doing over here" she asked. Tara smiled "just trying to keep warm" she replied reaching over and giving Maggie's hand a squeeze. Maggie nodded "The fire will help" she said sitting down. Tara grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a bag of beef jerky "found this in his room…looks good" she said opening the bag and smelling it "smells good…I know its not much but. ..we could eat this". Maggie smiled "better than nothing" she said as Tara handed out the jerky. They needed to eat. They had a long way still to go. Maggie only hoped they could make it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Once they had finished eating, Tara looked over at Maggie "we should rest here for a bit….after a couple hours we can head out" she said softly, glancing over to make sure Ava wouldn't hear. Maggie nodded "I agree…the further away from here we get the better…besides…we gotta find her some clothes…that T-shirt is way too big" she said shaking her head. Grabbing Maggie's hand, Tara brought it to her lips and softly kissed it before standing up and walking over to Ava. "You alright" she asked. Ava shrugged, not answering. Kneeling down, Tara sighed "listen I know things must be pretty scary for you right now but I promise you're safe with us" she told her praying that the tot would trust her. Ava looked up at Tara, tears welling in her brown eyes "that man… He…He's a bad man.. Did bad things" she said looking at her hands "He killed my mommy" she whispered. Tara frowned and gently placed a hand on Ava's back. Ava threw herself into Tara's arms and sobbed. Tara just sat there holding her, rubbing small circles on her back and whispering that she'd be alright. Maggie watched in silence, a few tears of her own escaping her eyes. She couldn't imagine the horror Ava had to endure living with that man. And at such a young age.

After a while, Ava fell asleep. Her small hands clutched to Tara's flannel. Maggie grabbed a blanket and stood up, carrying it over to where Tara and Ava sat and covering Ava up. Tara sighed kissing the top of Ava's head "we gotta give her a good life Maggie…. She needs it…. We gotta do everything we can to make sure" she said quietly, looking over at Maggie. "I know… We will" Maggie replied reaching out to place her hand on her girlfriends arm. Tara smiled "Thank you…" She whispered. Tara glanced at Ava before smiling "we'll let her sleep… Then get back on the road" she said gently removing Ava's hand from her shirt and laying her down. Maggie nodded "good plan" she said looking at Ava "To endure so much pain at such a young age… It's heartbreaking" she said shaking her head. Tara reached over and took Maggie's hand kissing it softly. "I know…but she's safe now….she's going to know love like crazy…lots of hugs..kisses…make sure she feels safe" Tara said softly.

Maggie nodded and yawned wrapping her coat around her more. Tara smiled and leaned over kissing Maggie's forehead "get some rest… I'll take watch" she told her. Maggie shook her head "No I'm fine..you really should rest…you'll heal faster and you hardly slept last night" she stated. Tara laughed softly and nodded "alright…but if anything happens wake me up with ok" she said smiling "don't let me sleep more than three hours". Maggie smirked but nodded "alright baby" she said softly. Tara laid down next to Ava and yawned closing her eyes. Tara instantly fell asleep and before long, Maggie was waking her up. Sitting up, Tara rubbed her eyes and looked at Maggie "hey baby" she said leaning over to kiss her. Maggie smiled "hey… It looks like it's going to rain so I thought maybe we should try to find shelter before it starts" she said looking up at the sky. Tara nodded and stood up "alright sounds like a plan" she said stretching. Ava walked up to Tara and grabbed her hand. "What is it princess" Tara asked looking at her. Ava chewed on her lip "is there gonna be thunder" she asked. Tara nodded "maybe baby girl but you don't have to be afraid… We won't let anything happen to you" she promised.

Ava frowned but nodded "ok" she said softly. Maggie packed up the bags and stood up "we ready" she asked. Tara nodded and looked at Ava "we're going to find a nice safe dry place ok… if you get tired let me know and I'll carry you" she told her as they started walking. After a bit, Ava looked over at Maggie "will the monsters be able to get us where we go" she asked. Maggie smiled and shook her head "nope no monsters will get us I promise… You're safe with Tara and I" she told her. Ava smiled, seemingly content with the answer she'd received. Tara laughed softly as she looked ahead of them "there's a barn… Probably will be our best bet for now" she said turning to Maggie. "As long as it's not like the last barn I'm good with it" Maggie said as they walked up to it. Tara walked over and banged on the barn door. Almost instantly the groans of the dead came from inside. Ava gasped and clung to Maggie's leg. "Hey it's ok… we'll take care of them" Maggie said hoping to calm the child. Tara walked over and grabbed Ava's hand leading her to a broken down down truck next to the barn "Ava you stay in here and stay quiet… Don't move until Maggie or I come get you" she told her as she lifted her into the truck and shut the door. Moving back to Maggie, Tara pulled out her knife and nodded to Maggie. Gripping her own blade tight, Maggie opened the barn door and jumped back as five walkers came out. Tara immediately moved towards one, driving her knife into its skull. She glanced over to be sure Maggie was ok. Seeing that her girlfriend was handling the other two walkers, Tara pushed the walker that came towards her. She jammed her blade into its forehead and sighed. Maggie cleaned off her knife and sighed "well…. that's always fun" she said looking at Tara.

Nodding, Tara cleaned her knife "always" she said with a small laugh as she put away her knife and walked to the truck. When she opened the door, Ava jumped into her arms "I thought the monsters were gonna eat you guys" she said wrapping her small arms around Tara's neck. Tara smiled as she carried Ava to the barn where Maggie had gotten to moving the walker bodies "Get us… No way we wouldn't let them" she told her smiling as Maggie walked up. "She alright" Maggie asked looking at Ava. Tara nodded "she's good…just got scared" she told her. Ava kept her head on Tara's shoulder as they walked into the barn. Maggie managed to find a lantern and lit it looking around "it's small but…it'll do to keep us dry" she said walking over to Tara. Tara nodded "Better to be here than out in the weather" she said setting Ava down. Ava looked up at Tara and pulled on her shirt. "What's up kiddo" Tara asked kneeling down. "I'm hungry" Ava replied biting her lip. Maggie smiled and grabbed one of the bags "well its a good thing we have this can of chili…and I saw a camp pot over here…I'll get a fire going and we'll cook up something to put in that tummy ok" she said leaning down to kiss the top of Ava's head.

Ava smiled and nodded "ok thank you" she said happily. Looking around the barn, Ava spotted some charred wood. Turning back to Tara, she smiled "Tara can I please color on the barn wall with that charcoal" she asked. Tara laughed and nodded "yes you can as long as you stay inside ok" she said smiling. Ava grinned and ran to where the charcoal was. Tara watched with a smile before walking over to Maggie who had gotten a small fire going "Can I do anything to help" she asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Maggie smiled and leaned back into Tara "Not right now baby… Just gotta heat up the food… wont take long" she told her. Tara nodded kissing Maggie's shoulder "there's a little gray ford around the back…. I think maybe tomorrow I'll see if it has gas… If so that's great… Better than walking" she said shrugging. Maggie smiled as she poured the can of chili into the pot over the fire "we'll cover more ground that way too… could definitely put us closer to the others" she said softly. Tara softly kissed Maggie's shoulder again "I have a feeling we'll find them soon…just have faith" she said grinning.

Maggie nodded "I do…I just hope we didn't lose too many people" she said sadly. Her face fell as she thought about Glenn. This did not go unnoticed by Tara who wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend. She hated to see the sadness in Maggie's eyes. Especially when she couldn't do much to help her. Maggie, having felt Tara's embrace tighten, smiled and turned around to face her "I'm alright…I'm happy…having you… And now Ava…things are looking up" she whispered before planting a long kiss to Tara's lips. Tara smiled into the kiss sliding her hands up Maggie's back "and I'm going to be here to continue making you happy… Its my job now" she said with a grin. Maggie smiled and kissed Tara once more before turning back to the chili stirring it. "Its done" Maggie said digging through her bag and grabbing three bowls and spoons. She filled the bowls and set them on a old wooden crate "You ready to eat Ava" she asked. Ava dropped the charcoal and ran over "yes" she said happily. Tara raised an eyebrow and grabbed a shirt "let me wipe your hands off first" she said cleaning the charcoal off Ava's hands.

Ava smiled and thanked her before sitting down. Maggie sat down and smiled "its very hot so be careful" she said softly. Tara took her seat and grinned "yup don't want to burn your tongue" she said smiling. Ava grabbed her spoon and blew on her food before taking a bite "thank you Maggie" she said happily. Maggie smiled "you are very welcome Ava" she said taking a bite herself. Tara shook her head as she smiled. Maggie was right. Things were starting to look up.

(I promise the next chapter will be longer. Just had a bad case of writers block)  



	11. Chapter 10

Once they had finished with their food, Maggie used a little water and rinsed the dishes. Tara reached into her bag and grabbed a shirt. Wetting it, she cleaned off Ava's hands and face and smiled "all clean" she said pulling the small girl into a hug. Ava laughed and laid her head on Tara's shoulder "I like being messy" she told her. Maggie smirked as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Tara "it's alright to be messy sometimes" she said kissing Tara's cheek. A small yawn escaped Ava's lips as she rubbed her eyes. Smiling, Tara looked at Maggie "I'm gonna get her laying down…" She said softly. Maggie nodded and watched as Tara laid the small girl down, removing her jacket. She covered her up and kissed the top of her head "sweet dreams" she whispered. Tara looked at Maggie and laughed "What" she asked seeing the other woman smiling at her. Maggie's grin widened and she shook her head "Nothing… I just really love you" she said leaning over and planting a soft kiss to Tara's lips. Smiling into the kiss, Tara laughed "I really love you too" she said softly.

Tara stood up, pulling Maggie with her and led her to the table. "We need to find her some shoes" Maggie said quietly, not wanting to wake Ava. Tara nodded in agreement "Yeah..in the morning I'll head over to that shopping center down the road…its like six miles back the way we came saw signs for it" she told her "may even get lucky and find some supplies". Maggie frowned "baby I don't like the idea of you going by yourself" she said worriedly. Tara smiled reaching over and taking Maggie's hand in her own "Baby I'll be fine…and we can't leave Ava alone you know that… I'll be careful.. I promise" she whispered. Maggie reluctantly nodded "alright…but you better keep your word" she told her. Tara brought Maggie's hand to her lips and kissed it "I will baby" she replied. Standing up, Tara pulled Maggie up with her "let's get some rest… Come sunrise I want to be headed to the store" she said as she led her to the bed. Maggie smiled as Tara laid down and climbed into bed next to her, resting her head on Tara's chest "Alright… Goodnight baby…I love you" she yawned. Tara kissed the top of Maggie's head and smiled "goodnight Maggie…I love you too" she said before drifting off to sleep. The next morning, when the sun was barely coming up, Tara was up and ready. Leaning over the bed, she kissed Maggie brushing some hair from her face "I'll be back soon love…I promise" she whispered.

Maggie opened her eyes and sat up, throwing her arms around Tara "please be safe…" She said kissing Tara's neck. Tara smiled "Aren't I always" she asked with a smirk. Once she was sure she had enough ammo, Tara walked out the door and started towards the store. It took her about 45 minutes after having to reroute to avoid walkers before she reached the store. Looking around and not seeing any walkers, Tara hurried to the back door of the store and opened it slowly. Knife ready, she turned on her flashlight and looked around. "Ok so far so good" she said to herself. Walking to the clothes..she rummaged through what was left. Luckily she managed to find a good pair of tennis shoes she guessed would fit Ava. After grabbing a few shirts and pants for Ava, Tara made her way through the aisles, grabbing what supplies she could find. Her focus was drawn to a hallway as the sound of something falling was heard. Holding up her knife, Tara slowly walked towards the hall. Ready for a fight, Tara pushed open the door and jumped into the hall. She slammed into someone and realized immediately it wasn't a walker. "Don't move" she yelled, holding the woman against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the woman speak "Tara?" The woman said.

Backing away, A smile flew to Tara's face "Rosita oh my god" she said dropping her knife and pulling her friend into a hug. Rosita laughed and wrapped her arms around Tara "Thank god you're alive…we've all been worried" she told her. Tara pulled back from the hug "who's we…who all is left" she asked. Rosita sighed "We lost Abraham and Carol..the others are fine…hulled up in a cabin a bit up the hill" she said. Tara relaxed. At least they hadn't lost everyone. "Is it just you" Rosita asked. Tara shook her head "No…Maggie's back at our camp with this little girl we found..its a long story" she explained. Rosita frowned "What about Glenn… Sasha..Ty… Have you seen them" she asked. Tara's eyes shut. She didn't know. "Those guys killed them…right in front of Maggie and I" she said softly. Rosita gasped shaking her head "oh my god…." She said looking down. She hadn't seen them when they'd all run from the burning house…but she had prayed they were still alive "Is Maggie…is she alright" she asked. Tara nodded "She…handled it..better than I expected" she said smiling.

Rosita sighed "That's good at least" she said softly "I have a truck outside…why don't we get to it…go grab Maggie and the kid..and head back to the others…they'll be relieved to see you alive" she said smiling at Tara. Tara grinned and nodded "That sounds…fantastic" she said hugging her again. Rosita smiled and walked towards the door. Pushing it open, she nodded "its clear…let's go" she said looking at Tara before leading the way to the truck. Once inside, Tara breathed a sigh of relief. They were getting the chance to reunite with the group. Rosita started the engine and looked at Tara "Where to" she asked. "There's a dirt road about a quarter mile down the main road…turn on that and follow it for about two miles…where we are is just off the trail" she explained as Rosita drove. Nodding, Rosita followed Tara's instructions "I'm glad you're alright" the Latina said flashing the other woman a smile. Tara grinned letting out a soft laugh "It's good to see you alive too Ro…" she told her "I'm sorry…about Abe" she added. Shaking her head, Rosita made the turn onto the dirt trail "It's alright…he died getting Carl and Ju-Ju into a car…I came right after and he insisted I take the keys and go….so I did…last thing I saw in the mirror was him getting shot" she replied keeping her eyes on the road.

Tara reached over and gently squeezed Rosita's shoulder "He loved you" she said smiling. They drove for a bit before Tara pointed to where Maggie was "There" she told Rosita. Once the truck was stopped, Tara climbed out just as Maggie looked out the window. "Tara what the hell" Maggie asked opening the door. She stopped seeing Rosita get out of the car and grinned before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "I ran into Tara getting supplies…thought I'd bring you all back to the family" Rosita said smiling. Maggie laughed "That's the best thing I've heard all day" she said softly. The door opened more and Ava stuck her head out "Tara you're back" she said running into Tara's arms. Smiling, Tara picked the girl up, hugging her "Of course I'm back kiddo…I could never leave you and Maggie" she said kissing Ava's cheek. Looking at Rosita, Tara smiled "Ro…this is Ava" she said moving a strand of hair from Ava's face. Rosita laughed "Well hello miss Ava it's very nice to meet you" she said smiling at the girl. Ava nodded "Hi" she said shyly "Your hat is cool" she added. Rosita lifted her hat from her head "You wanna wear it till we get to the group" she asked. Ava looked at Tara who nodded "Thank you" she said smiling as she took the too big hat and placed it on her head.

Maggie smiled "I'm gonna grab what we have inside an we can get out of here" she said softly, kissing Tara on the cheek. Rosita raised an eyebrow as Maggie walked inside "Well it finally happened…guess that means I owe Carl a new comic" she said with a smirk. Tara narrowed her eyes with a grin "Making bets on my love life are we I don't find that fair" she said carrying Ava to the truck. Maggie came out and tossed their bags into the back "Ready when you are ladies" she said smiling. Tara opened the door and helped Ava inside and climbed in after her. Maggie took her place in the front and smiled as Rosita started to drive. She was going to see her family again. Even though they had lost so much, she knew it would be the best feeling just to all be together again…and she couldn't wait.

((So so sorry for the major delay. I got sick and was in and out of the hospital but Im back)) 


	12. Chapter 11

Tara smiled as they drove. The happy, relieving feeling she had was a welcome thing. Leaning forward, she lightly kissed Maggie's cheek "I love you" she whispered. Maggie laughed and leaned her head back kissing Tara softly "I love you too babe" she grinned. Rosita glanced over and chuckled, a smirk staying on her face. "What" Maggie asked, looking over at the other woman. Rosita shook her head "Nothing…I just find the two of you really cute together" she said as she turned down onto another road. Tara smiled and leaned back in her seat "It's Maggie that's adorable" she said happily. 6

Looking over at Ava, Tara smiled "You're going to meet some real nice people" she told her. Ava scooted over to Tara and leaned against her "I'm scared" she said softly. Wrapping her arms around the small girl, Tara kissed the top of her head "You don't have to be scared…you're going to meet family" she said smiling. Rosita looked in the mirror and grinned "Plus you've got my hat on and that hat is magic" she told her. Ava lifted her head up and smiled "Magic…really" she asked. The latina nodded "Yup…it makes you brave" she said as she turned past a run down gas station. Ava giggled and sat back against the seat happily, seemingly happy at the fact that she had a magic hat. "Thank you" Maggie said looking at Rosita. Smiling at the other woman, Rosita nodded "You're welcome…kids are easy to please" she said laughing. Maggie laughed "I hope you're right" she said looking out the window. Tara leaned forward and gave Maggie's shoulder a squeeze "You're a great mom already Mags" she said softly. Maggie looked back at Tara "How do you know…Ava's only been with us a couple days" she retorted with a frown. Tara laughed "I can just tell…plus I saw how you were with Judith….you have great mommy genes…me on the other hand" she said shaking her head. 5

"Don't think like that…you would make a fantastic mother" Maggie said grabbing Tara's hand and kissing it softly. Tara smiled "Well I sure hope so" she said looking over at Ava who was happily looking out the window. They hadn't driven for long when Rosita pulled up to an old cabin. Maggie felt the relief wash over her as she saw people walking around inside. It wouldn't be long before she and Tara were safely back with what was left of their family. "Let's go inside" Maggie said, unable to contain her excitement as she hopped out of the truck. Tara smiled, shaking her head as she slid from the back seat and helped Ava out. The smile on Maggie's face was enough to make Tara herself smile. "You're cute baby" she said kissing Maggie's cheek. Rosita walked up in front of the truck, hand on her hip "You guys going to just stand there and cupcake or can we get this kid out of the cold" she said with a grin "Come on mija let's get some food in your belly" she added as she held out her hand to Ava. Tara smiled and took Maggie's hand as they all walked towards the door. It seemed things were finally looking up.

(AN: I know its super super short but I wanted to give you guys a little something to read…new year and all. I'll be working on the next chapter after finals. As always, thanks for following me and for reading my story! You all are the reason I keep my creative juices flowing! Much love. Peace and Happy New Year) 


End file.
